Vegeta Meets the Monkeys
by petit love
Summary: hehe! this is just a little something I made up in which Vegeta meets some monkeys! please R&R, as this is my first!
1. Kiki Sure Loves Her Duck

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta. The rest of the characters I bought from Elder for a quarter. The Y.A.S.S.S.A. face, I believe, belong to Elder and Ditto. Thank you for your time. And money *reaches out a grubby hand*  
  
Vegeta woke up slowly, blinking his eyes repeatedly. As soon as he opened them, he wished he were dead.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled, as a brown haired girl stood by the side of the bed. She smiled cheerfully and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Good morning!" she shrieked, with WAY too much enthusiasm. Vegeta winced and covered his princely ears.  
  
"I'm Molly," the brown haired creature said, beaming and pointing to herself. "And these are my friends!" She pointed to four figures standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"These are Kelly, Katherine, Sarah, and Robyn," she said proudly. They all waved.  
  
"Good morning, Midge!" they chorused. Vegeta sighed and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Why am I here?" he moaned, the question obviously rhetorical. Molly and her sparkling wit decided to answer the question anyway.  
  
"Actually, I'm not all too sure myself," she confessed, "Just something about being drunk, Alabama, and a block of cheese the size of Richard Simmons."  
  
The troop stood quiet for a moment, until Kelly yelled, "Not to mention a duck!" Molly nodded wisely.  
  
"Yes, the duck. Hey, where are you going?" Vegeta had gotten up and was walking away. Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"Why am I wearing a tutu?" he growled, looking down at his sparkly pink outfit. Sarah cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, that was the drunk part," she explained. Vegeta nodded and looked around, trying to locate some pants. He suddenly paused.  
  
"Why am I not in my room?" Katherine decided to field the question this time.  
  
"That was Alabama!" she said cheerfully, pulling a chicken out from under her coat and beginning to stroke it. Vegeta eyed her warily, and then turned his gaze to the window. He ran over and put his hands on the windowsill, staring outside. Slowly he turned, eyes flashing.  
  
"Why.am I not.in the City.of.the West?" he said slowly, trying not to explode. Robyn hemmed and hawed.  
  
"That was, uh, the cheese," she said nervously, shuffling her feet. Vegeta made a Y.A.S.S.S.A. face (see disclaimer) and sat on the floor. A cloud of feathers swirled up around him, causing him to cough repeatedly.  
  
"That was the duck, then?" he managed to choke out. Kelly shook her head.  
  
"No, you ate a pillow while you were sleeping," she said pointedly. "But look down and see what the duck did."  
  
Vegeta sighed and looked down. His eyes widened first in surprise, and then narrowed in anger.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRGH!!!!" The troop covered their ears and winced simultaneously. 


	2. Funny 'Bout Them Ducks

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Vegeta. A pox upon your soul.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE A FEMALE VERSION OF KAKKAROT!!" Vegeta bellowed, in a high and squeaky voice. Molly grinned and put her hand behind her head.  
  
"Funny about them ducks, huh?" she said nervously. "Oh, by the way, since you look like that, your new name is Goka." 'Goka's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," she said, holding up her hands for a ki blast. But all that came out was a little puff of smoke. Goka threw herself at Molly, kicking and punching. Molly just stood there silently, watching Goka drain all her energy. Soon, she lay on the floor, panting.  
  
"I hate you," she gasped. Molly just grinned at her.  
  
"Haha!" she said cheerfully, "you are so funny! But there's no time to sleep, you're coming to school with us! Hey.hey, cut that out!"  
  
Goka had jumped onto the bed and was trying to hang herself with a crudely twisted bedsheet. Kelly pulled her ankle out from under her, letting her fall on the bed. Goka sighed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Arrgh.hey, what the-?" Sarah had snapped a leash and collar around Goka's neck. She beamed.  
  
"This is, uh, just to keep you from running off!" she explained quickly. She handed the leash to Molly and sprinted away. Robyn made a face.  
  
"I live in New York. Gotta go before my parents find out I'm gone!" With that, she sped off. Goka snarled at Molly, staring at the leash in her hand. She yelped as Molly tugged sharply on it, dragging her towards the door.  
  
"Okay! Time for school! Today's band! You get to learn how to play the flute!" Molly said cheerfully, trying to walk down the hallway while not realizing that Goka's head was stuck in the doorframe. Fortunately, Kelly noticed and kicked her free. She did so with a bit excessive force, though, and Goka flew over the banister. All the sudden weight on the leash caused Molly to let go, and she dropped like a rock.  
  
Molly and Kelly rushed downstairs, where Goka lay whimpering on the rug. Molly tsked in disgust.  
  
"Surely you shouldn't lie down in the halls like that!" she said in a scolding voice. "It's most undignified!" Goka snarled, unable to move her limbs. She yelped again as Molly began dragging her by the leash again.  
  
Goka stood up, and was soon laden with three instrument cases. She could just barely see Kelly's smiling face above them.  
  
"You get to carry our bassoons!" she said cheerfully. "And your flute," she added as an afterthought. Goka moaned as she tried to balance the cases. She nearly dropped them all as Molly tugged on the leash again.  
  
"C'mon, we're gonna miss the bus!" she yelled, grabbing Kelly's arm and running, both of them flying like flags as Molly sped for the bus stop, A- Ko style. The bus was almost at the stop by the time they got there. As the doors opened, Molly just threw Goka, Kelly, and the cases onboard and climbed on herself.  
  
Goka looked around, expected people to bit at least a bit unsettled by this behavior. To her surprise, no one seemed to deem it unusual. Goka sighed and stared out the window. All of a sudden, the bus jolted to a stop, throwing Goka into the seat in front of her.  
  
"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU." Goka started cursing at the top of her lungs at the bus driver, who, pathetically enough, could not hear Goka on account of she was so tiny. Goka instead opened the window and stuck her head out. What she saw made her gag. 


End file.
